Demon In The Room
by XxXTinamoiXxX
Summary: AU! Kinda OOC! Maka is the new girl in Cram-School, which wouldn't matter so much to everyone if she wasn't so quiet and mysterious. She always sits in the back of the class and always has this cat familiar with her. What is this girls problem? Why is she so against having friends? And why is she always whispering to that cat? T 'cause I have bad language! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and welcome to my newest crossover story, sense you guys said you wanted me to uploads the story I decided I would :3 I have no idea if it's really any good so please leave me reviews telling me how it is, if I should continue the story or if I should scrap it. Thanks for reading! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**

* * *

Rin Okumura sat at his desk in cram-school. His elbows leaned on his desk and his chin was resting in his palms.

'Ugh!' Rin thought. 'This class is _so _boring! Will Shura ever shut up?'

The pink-headed boy sitting at the desk behind Rin; Shima Renzou poked Rin's back with the cap of his pen. "Rin!" He whispered rather loudly. "I'm bored."

"I don't care!" Rin whispered back. Shima gouged the pen cap into Rin's back again. "Would you knock it off?" Rin growled quietly.

"Nope." Shima crumpled up a piece of notebook paper and through it onto Rin's desk.

The raven haired boy sighed and flattened out the piece of paper. A tick-mark formed on his head when he read what was written on it. In hollow, bubble letters was written, "I'm still bored". Rin growled and crumpled up the note, tossing it over his shoulder and hitting Shima in the face with it. "Knock it off you idiot!" He growled over his shoulder.

"But I'm _sooooo bored_!" Shima replied, laying his head on his desk.

"I don't care." Rin replied, although he was just as bored as Shima, and he actually didn't mind talking to him, he really didn't want to get yelled at by who was subbing his brothers class; Shura. That lady was crazy enough as it is and he really didn't need her going all psycho on him.

Rin sighed and looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. The small, red second-haN's slowly ticked by, each tick taunting Rin. He inwardly groaned and laid his head on his desk, only for it to go flying up seconds later when Shura slammed her fist down on it.

"Ah!" Rin exclaimed, jumping backwards.

"No sleeping in my class!" She barked.

"Okay."

Shura eyed him as she went back to the front of the room and resumed the lesson that really no one seemed to be listening to.

Shima grabbed a piece of paper and began doodling on it, and when he was done, he tossed it on to Rin's desk.

Rin eyed the piece of rumpled paper but shrugged and picked it up, and flattened it out. Drawn on the paper was a little chibi Shima asleep with little Z's count our of his mouth and a chibi Shura that looked all angry and and her mouth open and above her head was "Boring Lady" in pen. Rin snorted, and clasped his hand over his mouth, hoping no one had heard, and to his fortune, no one had. Rin grabbed his blue-ink pen and drew a little chibi of himself on the drawing that was eating a cookie and above it's head he wrote; "I'm hungry". He tossed the appear over his shoulder and on to Shima's desk.

Shima grabbed the paper, flattened it out and looked at Rin's drawing, laughing to himself. He grabbed his pen once again and began drawing on the paper. He lifted his hand off the paper and smirked at if before folding the paper into a small square and tossing it onto Rin's desk.

Rin's bright, deep blue eyes settled on the nearly folded paper before her grabbed it and began unfolding it, but was interrupted when the door slammed open and hit against the wall. Rin's head, along with everyone else's, flew toward the doorway, standing the was Mephisto, and next to him was the last thing Rin would have expected. Standing beside Mephisto was a girl!

Mephisto walked into the class grinning. "Hello everyone," He started, "I'm quite sorry to interrupt your lesson but I thought this important. This," He motioned to the girl still standing by the door, "Is Maka Albarn, your new classmate."

Shura stared at him in surprise. "What? A new classmate? I didn't hear anything about this from Yukio or from you."

"Ah, yes, I wanted it to be a surprise. You know? Exciting!" He laughed.

The girl eyed him like he was some sort of lunatic, and Rin didn't blame her, Mephisto did pretty much act like a crazy person.

Rin stared at the girl, taking in her appearance. She had very long, soft-looking, blonde hair with bangs that covered half of her big, emerald-green eyes. She had light skin and seemed to be around Rin's height, give or take a few inches, and she had long legs. She was dressed in the school uniform, with a few tweaks of her own. She had on the white button-up but over it she had on a black zip-up hoodie. She also had on the light purple mini skirt with a white belt keeping it in place. On her feet she had on clunky black and white combat boots with buckles on them. And to too her outfit off her hair was pulled into two loose pigtails with black bows and she wore thigh-high un-matching stockings. One was black with red hearts all over it and the other was pink with different colored stars all over it. On top the girls head, however, was a thin dark purple cat with big golden eyes and a small witch hat sitting upon it's head.

Shura looked the girl over and her eyes stopped on the cat. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it, probably because she didn't know what to say. She slapped the girls shoulder causing the cat to fall off it's perch. "Well, welcome Maka! I'm Shura, the teacher for today, it's nice to meet 'cha!"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." She said obviously feeling uncomfortable with the amount of eyes on her.

The cat stood up and shook itself off, eyeing Shura in annoyance. It jumped onto the nearest desk then back onto the girl, sitting on her shoulder.

"What's up with the cat?" Shura asked. "Is it your familiar or something?"

The girl shrugged. "I guess."

"Hmm. Okay then! Find a seat please!"

The girl gave a small nod before turning away.

Rin watched her as she chose the desk farthest away from everyone else in a back corner of the room. She sat down in the seat and the cat kept off her shoulder and onto the desk.

'Why is she sitting so far away? Is she shy or something?'

The girl looked up and caught him staring, but she quickly looked away, blushing slightly. Rin raised an eyebrow but just shrugged it off and went back to looking at the front of the room.

"Okay, students, have a nice day! Tah-tah!" Mephisto called behind him as he left the room.

'Well at least that was interesting.' Rin thought to himself.

Shura opened her mouth to begin her lesson again, only to be cut off by the bell. She shrugged. "Class dismissed. See you guys later!"

The class rushed out of the room after being dismissed, well everyone but Rin and the new girl. Rin was still packing up his stuff but the girl didn't seem to know what to do, she was just looking at her cat, and the cat was looking back.

Rin turned, saw her and jumped. Huh? He was always the last one out of class, what was she doing here? Even Shura ha already fled the class as to not get stuck with anymore work.

"Huh? Are you okay?" Rin asked.

The girl jumped in surprise. Her head flew up and she stared at him with her emerald eyes. She nodded. "Mm-hmm."

Rin furrowed his brows together. "Aren't you going back to your dorm?"

The girl blushed and looked away awkwardly. "Mr. Mephisto told me to follow you."

"Oh, okay. C'mon then, no need to be shy!" He laughed. He walked over to the door and waited for her to follow, which she did, rather quickly.

The two walked out of the class and then the building, making their way toward Yukio and Rin's dorm room, which until today, had only been the two of them there.

Rin pointed to the building. "This is it." He pushed his key into the lock and pushed the door open. "Go ahead." He motioned into the doorway as he held the door for her to walk through.

The girl nodded and walked through the door. "Thank you." She said timidly.

Rin looked at her before shutting the door behind the two. 'Man, she's so quiet and shy! I wonder what a girl like her is doing in an exorcist class.'

The girl looked around the halls and ran her hand along the railing for the staircase.

"You okay?" Rin asked, eyeing the girl.

She nodded. "Mm-hmm. I'm alright."

"Well, c'mon, I'll show you around." He else out his hand to her, which the girl eyed unsurely. "C'mon, it's fine. I don't bite." He smirked, trying to reassure her.

The girl gave a tiny nod before taking his hand. She blushed at the warmth it radiated, it was different.

Rin led her up the stairs to the second floor of the dorm, where his room was, he had moved out if his brothers room about a week ago seeking more privacy. He stared at her small hand in his. It was cold and seemed so fragile, so tiny.

The two reached the top if the stairs and stopped, Rin let go of the girls hand she put it back to its original spot at her side.

"Well, this is the upstairs." Rin stated. He pointed to the end of the hall. "That ones my room, and my brothers room is downstairs. If you want you can have a room up here or if you'd rather have one downstairs you could always do that too."

The girl nodded solemnly.

Rin frowned. "You sure you're okay? You seem kinda freaked out."

The girl looked at her hands and mumbled a quiet, "I'm okay".

Rin sighed. "If you say so." He ran a hand through his hair when he remember he totally forgot to introduce himself. "I'm Rin, by the way," He stuck out his hand, "Rin Okumura."

The girl nodded and took his hand slowly. "I'm Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." Rin nodded.

The cat perched on her head suddenly leaped onto the floor and raced over to Rin's bedroom door. It let out a loud meow and began pawing at and under the door.

"No, bad Blair. Bad." She scolded.

"It's okay, Maka-chan, really. She probably just smells Kuro."

"Kuro?"

"Kuro's my familiar, he's a cat too." Rin walked over to his door and pulled it open, releasing Kuro, who immediately started sniffing Blair.

"Who are they?" Kuro asked.

"Kuro, this is Maka and Blair. Maka, Blair, this is Kuro." Rin introduced.

Maka laughed quietly as the cats began to play and chase each other up and down the hallway.

Rin looked at her and smiled. She had a nice laugh and smile, he didn't have the slightest clue why she did it so little. "You can go ahead and start looking at the rooms if you want." Rin said, rubbing his arm.

She nodded and walked into a few of the rooms before she decided on the way directly across from his but it was also the one farthest away.

"Hey, um. Where's all your stuff?"

"Oh yeah." Maka mumbled to herself. "Mr. Mephisto said he'd bring it over around 3:30."

Rin looked around for a clock but of course found none, so he pulled his phone out if his pocket and flipped it open. "Hmm," He said, staring at the phone screen, "It's already 2:45, so he'll be here not too long from now."

Maka nodded. "Okay."

"What's your favorite food, Maka-chan?"

Maka looked at him, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause I wanna make it for you as a special welcome." Rin said, smilinf.

Maka nodded. "Rice, I guess."

Rin nodded and smirked. "Okay, c'mon." He held his hand out to her. "Imma need a helper, 'kay?"

Maka nodded and took his hand. "Okay."

Rin led her down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ukobach lived.

Rin waved at the small demon and it waved back. It was making something but Rin didn't stop to see what, instead he began in preparing rice for Maka.

A little after Rin finished the rice and he and Maka were eating, knock came on the door. Rin went to answer it, assuming it was Mephisto there to drop off Maka's things but was instead met with the faces of all his friends, well Shima, Konekamaru and Bon at least.

"Hmm? What are you guys doing here?" Rin asked, swallowing the rice he had shoved into his mouth seconds before.

"We're bored." Shima joked.

Rin glared at him. "I'm serious."

Bon rolled his eyes. "Shima won't shut up about that new girl," He explained, "So we were hoping you could help us get his mind off her or something."

Rin laughed. "I don't think bringing him to me is a very good way to her his mind off if her."

"Huh? Why?" Bon asked.

Rin pointed behind him with his thumb. "Cause she's in the kitchen. Mephisto is having her live here." He explained to his three friends.

"What? Really?" Shima almost yelled, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Calm down, Shima. She probably wouldn't even be your type anyways." Rin said.

"Huh? Why not?"

"She really timid and shy."

"So? I don't care, she's _so _pretty!"

Rin got a tick-mark on his head. "Fine, go ahead with whatever you have planned."

"Okay." Shima grinned.

Bon groaned and let out a sigh. "You better have something delicious in there."

Rin smirked. "I always do."

The four boys walked back into the kitchen where they say Maka watching Ukobach walk around on the counter cooking. The cat was sitting in her head, also watching the little demon chef, although the cat was looking at him more as a prey, with it's tail swooshing behind it.

"Hey, Maka-chan." Rin said.

Maka jumped a little in surprise but turned to look at Rin. "Hmm?"

"These guys are from our exorcist class, this Kyūji Surugo, Renzou Shima, and Konekamaru. Guys, this is Maka Albarn."

"Hey." Shima said quickly.

"Um. Hello." Maka replied quietly.

Blair growled and hissed at Shima angrily.

"Huh?" Maka looked up at the cat who was now standing atop her head, hissing and batting at Shima.

Shima laughed. "You okay, little kitty?" He went to pet it but the cat batted his hand away, hissing and growling as it did so.

Maka lifted the cat off her head and say her down, but the cat just started attacking his pants and legs. "No, bad Blair." Maka pulled the cat away from him and looked at him with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, trying to calm the cat down.

Bon just laughed, this was hilarious. Shima was trying to get with a girl and even the cat knew he was bad news.

"It's okay." Shima replied with a shrug.

"I don't think the cat likes you very much, Shima." Bon laughed.

Shima huffed. "Shut up."

Bon just laughed more at his friends face and patted his shoulder.

Just then a knock came from the door.

Rin left the room. "I'll get it!" He called back.

"'Kay!" Shima called back.

Rin pulled open the door revealing Mephisto standing there holding two suurcases, one in each hand.

"Ah, hello there, Rin." He said, cheerfully.

"Hey," He looked at the bags, "Maka's room is upstairs, do you need help?"

Mephisto laughed. "Oh, no." He say the bags down and snapped his fingers and they were gone.

"What? You know what, never mind."

Mephisto laughed. "Good bye, dear boy. Take good care of Miss Albarn!" He called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Rin rolled his eye before shutting the door and walking back into the kitchen.

"Maka-chan, Mephisto just dropped off your stuff..." He stared at the sight before him, which was Blair latched on to the crotch of Shima's pants, Maka trying to pull her off, Konekamaru trying to keep Shima from freaking out and Bon just sitting down laughing his ass off.

Rin got wide-eyed And rushed over to them. "What the hell?" He exclaimed. He looked at Maka who was tugging at the cat. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her cheeks were burning red.

"Blair," She whispered, "Would you please just let go of him already?"

With a loud meow the cat released Shima and fell to the ground, tail puffy and ears still laid back against her head. She stepped back a few feet before hissing, turning and running up the stairs.

Maka stood up and rubbed her left arm with her right arm. "Sorry..." She mumbled, staring at the floor.

Shima looked over at her embarrassed face and smirked. "It's fine, she just surprised me a little is all." He put his hand on her shoulder and patted it a few times. Don't worry about it, 'kay?"

Maka nodded slowly.

"How did that even happen? I left for three minutes and when I get back there's a cat latched onto you." Rin said.

Shima blushed. "I leaned down to pet it and it freaked out and stuck it's claws into my jeans. No big deal though." Shima shrugged.

So, you guys want some rice?" Rin asked.

The three boy shrugged.

"Sure." Bon said.

After everyone finished eating, it was already 5:36, but the three decided to stay longer anyways, although Maka had excused herself a while ago and went upstairs to her room.

"So," Shima started, "You're living with a girl now? Huh?"

Rin shrugged. "I guess, but so what?"

"Oh nothing."

"Hey Rin, where's Yukio?"Bon asked.

"He's on some mission of something." Rin answered, obviously none too worried.

"Oh."

"Wow, it's already 9:22." Konekamaru said.

"What? Already?" Shima asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we should probably get going, we don't want to be caught out after curfew... Again."

Shima laughed. "It was totally worth it last time though!"

"Whatever, c'mon, let's go you two." Bon said standing up. Shima and Konekamaru did the same, and for the first time Rin noticed how tall Bon really was. Even with Shima on his tiptoes he wouldn't reach his head, and Shima was taller than Rin!

"Thanks for the food, Okumura!" Bon called as they walked out the dront dor of the dorm.

"Yeah. See you guys later." Rin replied before closing the door. He sighed and went back into the kitchen, shutting off the lights. "Night Ukobach!" He called over his shoulder as he left the room. He heard a faint grunt from Ukobach in reply and started to climb the stairs, with sleep on his mind. He reached the top of the stairs and looked up only to jump slightly in surprise.

Maka stood in front of him, a look of surprise on her face and a sucker in her cheek. Blair was sitting on her shoulder, eyeing Rin with her golden orbs.

"Uh, hey Maka." Rin said with a small wave.

Maka's cheeks reddened slightly. "Hi." She replied, pulling the sucker out of her mouth. Blair stared at him, just daring him to take another step.

Rin looked at Maka another moment and noticed she had changed her clothes sometime during the time Bon and the others were over.

She now wore a baggy, long-sleeved baby-blue shirt, a pair of black shorts. White stockings, and to top it off her hair was loose on her back and shoulders.

"Well... Um. I was just about to go to bed, so I guess I'll see you in the morning." Rin turned to the right towards his door and started walking down the hall.

"Good night, Okumura-kun."

Rin turned to Maka who was about to walk into her room. "You don't have to be so formal with me, just call me Rin, 'kay?"

Maka blushed although Rin couldn't see it and she gave a small nod. "Okay... Rin. Good night."

"Night, Maka." He called as he went into his room. He turned as shut his door behind him and Maka did the same.

* * *

**Holy crap this is like, the longest thing I have ever written EVER. This took me so long to write out, but whatever! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter two of Demon In The Room! Yay! Anywaysss I hope you enjoyed last chapter :3 Oh my holy poop I'm so tired :P But I started the chapter and I will finish it! Anyways, I know last chappie was really long but I have no idea how long this chapter will be so I guess we'll see! Please enjoy and if you do leave a review! Thanks for reading! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**

* * *

Rin sat up in bed stretching. He yawned and looked at his clock, 6:28 a.m. He yawned and fell back, his head sinking into the soft pillow.

"Nii-chan! Get up and get dressed!" Yukio called from the other side of the door.

Rin groaned. "Ugh."

"Get ready!"

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses." He got up and walked over to the closet before pulling out his uniform. He quickly changed before grabbing his sword and his book bag and headed out the door and running down the stairs.

He walked over to sinks by the showers and began to brush his teeth.

"Good morning, Nii-chan."

Rin looked up at his brother before spitting into the sink. "Morning, Yukio. Where's Maka-chan?"

"Maka-chan?" Yukio repeated. "Who's Maka-chan?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were on a mission. How did the mission go, by the way?"  
"It went well. We exercised over thirty demons."

Rin nodded. "That's cool."

"Now, who is Maka-chan?"

"She's a new girl." Rin said.

"A new girl, really? That's surprising."

Rin nodded. "Mm-hmm. She's in cram-school too. And she has a car familiar. Oh yeah, and she lives here now."

"Really? How come I haven't seen her?"

Rin shrugged. "Her room is upstairs."

Yukio nodded. "Oh, okay."

Suddenly, the twins heard a loud yowl. Both of their head turned toward the noise and they saw the cat with the witch hat sitting on the floor a few feet away. It looked them over with it's glowing golden orbs.

"Hey, Blair." Rin said, giving the cat a small wave.

The cat just looked back at him, a bore expression on her face.

"Aren't familiars usually able to communicate with demons?" Rin asked Yukio.

Yukio nodded. "Well, yes. But not always, some don't."

"Oh, okay. That's Maka-chan's familiar, by the way."

Yukio nodded and squatted down to let Blair behind the ears. "Hey there, Blair. I'm Yukio."

Blair just looked at him, eyes half-lidded. She shot around when a whistle was heard.

"Blair? Here girl!" A voice called faintly.

Blair trotted away from the twins and disappeared around a corner.

"I'm guessing that voice was Maka-chan?"

Rin nodded. "Think so." He sat his toothbrush down and walked away, going in the direction that Blair had gone. "Maka-chan?" He called. He turned a corner and saw Maka a few feet away walking toward him with Blair sitting on her shoulder.

"Oh. Good morning, Rin-kun."

"Mornin' Maka-chan." He said, with a smile and a wave. He felt his brother walk up behind him and looked at him over his shoulder. "Maka-chan, this is my brother, Yukio," He motioned to Yukio over his shoulder, "Yukio, this is Maka Albarn. Yukio teaches cram-school."

"Hello." Yukio stepped forward and stuck out his hand.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Maka sad shaking his hand.

"You too." Yukio eyed her for a moment. "Have we met before, Maka-chan?" He said, eyebrows furrowed.

Maka looked at him, confused. "Uh, I don't think so, Yukio-san. You must be think of someone else, sorry."

Yukio nodded. "Yes... That must be it," Yukio ran a hand through his dark brown hair, "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. Good bye Nii-chan, Maka-chan."

"Bye Yukio!" Rin called as his brother walked away.

"Bye." Maka mumbled.

Rin looked at Maka and noticed she was already dressed for school, but instead of wearing the same thing aw had yesterday, it was different.

Today she was wearing practically the full un-changed uniform. She had on the white button-up under a pale yellow vest. The same light purple mini-skirt as the day before, along with the same black and white buckle combat boots. Next she had on a pair of white thigh-high stockings that matched her thick gloves. A light purple tie with black and white skulls on it was tied around her neck, loosely. Finally, to too her outfit off, her hair was tied into loose pigtails with yellow bows and she had on a spotted, purple, yellow and white headband.

Maka noticed him staring at her and furrowed her eyebrows together. "What is it?" She asked quietly.

Rin blushed and looked away. "N-nothing. Um, I think breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

Maka shook her head. "No thank you. I was just going to head to class. Thanks though."

Rin nodded. "Okay."

"Bye, Rin-kun. Have a nice day."

"Bye. You too." He called as she walked out the door, Blair on her shoulder and book bag in hand.

Rin walked into the kitchen, ate a quick breakfast then headed out of the dorm.  
Rin groaned as he walked into Cram-school, it had been a long day and he just wanted to get home and collapse into bed, but, of course, he couldn't do that.

He sat at his desk and lied his head on his desk. He blinked his eyes a few times tiredly. (A/N: OMFG I'M SO TIRED! XO)

"Okumura!"

Rin's head shot up. "Huh? Huh? I'm awake! What is it?"

Bon stood in front of him shaking his head and squeezing the bridge of his nose. "You're an idiot."

"Hey!" Rin growled.

"Whatever. Anyways, what's up with you? You're usually always wide awake."

Rin shrugged. "I don't know. Just tired today."

"Hey, Rin?" Shima asked.

"Hmm?"

"Where's the new chick... Um, Maka? Where's Maka?"

Rin looked around before giving a shrug. "Dunno."

"Hey, Rin!" Izumo (A/N: That's how you spell that, right? I don't know. I'll figure it out later) called.

"What, Eyebrows?" Rin asked.

Izumo glared at him. "Shut up. Anyways, we hear that the new girl lives with you, so you've talked to her, right?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, so what's her deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, 'What's her deal'?"

"Is she nice?" Shiemi asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah, she's nice. Quiet though."

Shiemi nodded. "I hope her and I can be friends."

"Are you kidding? That girl looks like a total weirdo! Why would you want to be her friend?" Izumo butted-in.

Shiemi smiled. "I think she looks nice."

"Whatever, I bet she's a total sociopath." Izumo grumbled.

Rin rolled his eyes. "You haven't even talked to her!"

Izumo shrugged. "I don't need to. I'm good at reading people just by looking at them."

"Maka-chan is not crazy, Izumo, you should give her chance."

As soon as Rin finished talking and Izumo was about to retaliate, the door opened and in walked Maka with Blair resting on her head. As Maka made her way back to her seat, Blair glared at Izumo.

"What the hell...?" Izumo whispered under her breath.

Blair leaped off of Maka and onto Izumo's desk, hissing and growling, her tail poofy and waving behind her. She took a few steps forward, hissing loudly, exposing her sharp teeth.

Izumo eyed the cat familiar as it took another step forward and let out a loud growl. Izumo scoffed. "What?" Blair just glared at her angrily. Blair let out a loud yowl and leaped forward, but before she could hit Izumo, Maka jumped forward and yanked her familiar away.

Blair struggled in Maka's grip, hissing, growling, and snarling angrily.  
"Sorry." Maka mumbled to Izumo before scurrying off to her desk in the back of the class.

Izumo glared holes into Maka's back. "Freak." She 's ears flattened against her head, she turned and hissed at Izumo.

"I think the cat can understand you." Shiemi said.

"I don't care, it's true. Both of them, that mangy demon cat and the girl, bother freaks."

Rin rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked to the back of the class and say down next to Maka. "'Sup?"

Maka looked at him in surprise. "U-um... Hey."

Rin smirked as Blair rubbed up against him and began purring.  
Shiemi smiled at the sight. "How cute." She whispered.  
"Cute? Blech." Izumo growled.

Shima laughed. "Is someone jealous that Maka-chan's getting more attention than them?"

Izumo went red. "What? No! Why would I care about that?"  
He shrugged. "'Cause."

"Well you can just push that idea out if your head because no, I am not jealous of some freak."

Shima sighed. "You know, you should talk to her. She's really nice, even if her cat is a little protective."

Bon snorted and began to laugh.

"Shut up, Surugo ." He growled.

Bon chuckled. "Whatever, it's funny."

"I wonder where Yukio-sensei is." Konekamaru said.

"Huh," Bon suddenly stopped laughing, "Oh yeah, where is he? He's never late."

Shima shrugged. He turned and looked at Rin. "Hey, Rin, where'a your brother?"

Rin shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, free day I guess." Shima said grinning.

Bon rolled his eyes. "If Okumura-sensei doesn't shut up then we should probably go ask Mephisto what happened."

Shima sighed. "Ugh."

A few minutes later, the door opened and Yukio walked in.

"Sorry I'm late class, I had to talk to Mephisto about something-"

"What kind of something?" Rin yelled from the back of the class.

Shima snorted at the annoyed look on Yukio's face.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with Rin-kun, now for today's lesson we are going to learn about a certain type of demon call Kishin.

Maka's eyes widened, but no one noticed... Well, no one that she could tell.

Bon's eyebrows furrowed together. "Kishin? What?"

"A Kishin is a type of demon that is created when someone consumes enough human souls. They fear death and pain, so they isolate themselves from living things, and when they are around people, it's only to feed."

Maka clenched her hands into fists and bit her lip.

"Their is a similar sub category of demon that consumes human souls but has yet to become a Kishin, these are called kishin eggs. These types of demons are not as strong or dangerous as Kishin's, although they are strong. They feed constantly, but only at night. They usually stick around cities, or schools, but they most commonly lived in a city in Nevada called Death City. The city is now empty and these kishin eggs over run the city."

"Why is it empty?" Konekamaru asked.

"Everyone was slaughtered."

* * *

**There you are! Chapter two! Hoper you enjoyed! I know it's shorter than two the one but whatever! :P Hope you enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it :3 If you liked it, please leave a review! Thanks for reading! Imma go to sleep now! Night! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fluffy bunnies and welcome to chapter three! Yay! Another chapter! I'm still tired, so if this sucks, just know I haven't had any sleep in... Lemme count... About sixteen hours, so yeah. Anywayseeesss hop you guys enjoy the chapter, and if you do don't forget to leave a review please :3 Thanks for reading! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face! **

* * *

Maka practically bolted out of class after the bell rang. She felt sick. Everything he said bringing back voices and faces... God it drove her insane. She couldn't go back to the dorm, that was for sure. She couldn't face people. Especially not the one who had made her so miserable to begin with. She sighed to herself and began to run, faster and faster. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make the memories go away. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she didn't stop running, not for a second.

She ran until her legs hurt and slowly came to stop in front of a large building that looks abandon. She looked at it, it was tall and chapter like a box. Its walls were smooth and grey. There were a few windows on the ground level, one of which was bashed in. She stared at it, blinking a few times, but every time she closed her eyes images flashed.

_Maka stood in front of a rectangular building, eyeing it warily. The walls were cement and a dark, gloomy grey. Large stitches ran over the walls, door and few windows. The door creaked open and the sound of something rushing toward her echoed off the floor inside of the building._

'No!' Maka screamed inwardly. 'No!'

She made her way toward the broken window and made her way inside, carelessly crawling over the sharp, shattered glass bits.

She looked around the insole of the building. It was dark and the windows had years of dust and dirt over them, letting in close to no light. She sighed heavily, feeling like she was about to burst into tears, but she refused to let them fall. Instead she fiercely rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. She let out a shaky breath and looked around.

The walls were decorated with old, faded posters and framed pictures, all of which were covered in dust. She walked over to the wall and stopped in front of a picture. She reached up and pulled it off the wall before rubbing the dust off the glass.

She stared at it and a picture of herself stared back. In the picture she was obviously you her than she was now, around thirteen. Her hair was shorter and braided to the side. She was dressed in a baggy orange hoodie, a pair of ripped-up jeans and the same combat boots she wore today. Next to her in the picture was another girl. She was short and young, around seven years old. She had un even, choppy pink hair and bright, white-grey eyes. She was dressed in a loose black dressed with long-sleeves and a pair of black boots.

Maka let out a horrified gasp before dropping the picture. Upon impact, the frame and glass smashed apart. She crouched down and poked through the remains of the frame before pulling out the picture. She flipped it over and looked at it, but now it was different. It was a black and white picture of a girl in a light, poofy, layered, sleeveless dress and her hair was pulled into a right bun. Next to her was a younger-looking Mephisto wearing a tux, and next to him was a boy. He was wearing a button-up and a pair of dark pants. He has a bored look on his face and his tongue was hanging out.

Maka stared at it, confused. 'It... It's a totally different photo... H-how?'

Blair leaped off of her perch on Maka's shoulder and ran over to a flight if stairs in the corner. She looked and it then back to Maka, she motioned toward it with her head and started to climb. Maka looked at her.

"Huh? You wanna go upstairs?"

Blair nodded and continued trotting up the flight of dirty stairs. Maka shoved the picture into her sticking because she had no pockets and started to follow the purple cat.

She stepped into the second floor and looked around. In two corners there were beds large, queen-sized beds with faded blankets. She walked over to the closer bed and rubbed her hand over the once-black-now-almost-grey comforter. It was soft and silky under her hand. She smirked. It reminded her of a certain purple cat. Speak of the devil. Blair jumped into the bed and began to run her body against Maka's hands and arms. Maka smiled and let out a sigh.

"Think we should head back to the dorms now?"

Blair looked at her with a bored expression and half-lidded eyes before fling into her side on the bed and stretching out.

Maka laughed. "Blair, that's gross. You don't know who was in this bed last."

Blair just rolled over and rubbed her face against the sheets.

Maka laughed again at the cats antics. "Fine." She jumped onto the bed, her face landing in old, fluffy pillows that just stank of "Old". She rolled onto her back and stretched out. Blair walked over to her and lied down against her side. Maka smiled and wrapped her arm around the cats body. "Yeah... I'm tired too." She let her eyes fall closed and within minutes, she was asleep.

_"Maka. Maka, wake up. We gotta go to school." _

_Maka rolled over. "I don't want to go to school. School sucks." _

_"Then don't go, but you have to walk me, remember?" _

_Maka opened her eyes and looked at the young, pink-headed girl she called her sister. "Yeah, yeah. I remember. I'll get up." She sat up, cracked her back then stood up. "Welp," She exclaimed, "Let's go." _

_Her sister looked at her. "You're wearing your pajama's to school?"_

_Maka looked down at her outfit; A loose, light brown button-up and a pair of black sweats. She shrugged. "Sure." _

_Her sister looks at her. "Wow, you have guts. If I wore my pajama's to school, everyone would make fun of me." _

_"No they wouldn't, 'cause I'd kick their asses if they did." _

_She laughed. "You juat solve all your problems with fights, don't you?" _

_"Only 99.9 percent of them," She joked, "C'mon, I need to put my boots on." _

_The two girls walked over to the front door of their house where a pile of shoes sat. Maka reached down and yanked on the pair of black and white buckle-up combat boots. She looked at her sister. "Lunch?" _

_The pink-headed girl lifted her backpack. "In here." _

_"You eat breakfast?" _

_"Mm-hmm." _

_"Brush your teeth?" _

_"Yep." She grinned, showing off her freshly brushed teeth. _

_"Brushed your hair?" _

_"Until there were no knots." Her sister said proudly. _

_Maka smiled. "Good job. Now, let's get going." She pushed open the door and let her sister walk out the door. "Papa! We're going to school! We'll see you later!" _

_Their hung-over father sat on the couch nursing his headache. "Okay, okay. Just go already and stop screaming." _

_Maka smirked before walking out the door and letting it slam shut behind her._

_"Maka? Oi, Maka. Maka, oi! MAKA!" _

Maka's eyes flew open and she shot up, her head colliding with something hard.

"Oww." She groaned. She fell back, clutching her forehead.

"Ow, shit that hurt." A deep, husky voice groaned.

Maka peeked her eyes open at the person standing beside the bed clutching their head. To her surprise, it was Suguro.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Suguro-kun!" She exclaimed.

He looked at her, rubbing his head. "It's okay... I guess I should've been more careful waking you up." Maka sat up, rubbing her forehead. "What are you even doing in here?" He asked.

Maka blushed lightly. "Oh, yeah... I don't know, really. It just kinda caught my eye, I guess."

Bon eyed her. "Really?"

Maka nodded. "Yes... What are _you _doing here?"

Bon shrugged. "I come her sometimes to get away from everything. I didn't know you were in here."

"Oh... I'm sorry for intruding in your space, then."

Bon waved her off. "Nah, it's fine. I am the one who came in here while you were sleeping."

Maka blushed lightly and looked away. Blair crawled over Maka's legs and stopped in the edge of the bed next to Bon. She looked at him, like she was judging him with her golden orbs. Bon looked at her and raised a brow. Blair got closer to him before leaping through the air and landing on his shoulder.

"What're you doing cat?"

Maka laughed. "I think she likes you."

Bon looked at her. "Why does she like me?"

Maka shrugged. The cat pawed at his face for a few seconds before jumping onto his head and laying down. Maka laughed. Blair flattened Bon's hair aha must his head and chunks of blonde hair fells into his eyes. Bon looked up at Blair as she hung her head down and looked at him.

"You have a weird cat, Maka, you know that."

Maka let out a tiny laugh. "I know." Blair looked at him, her head hanging upside-down and began to pat his nose and mouth with her paw. Maka scooted forward on her knees to take Blair off his head. "C'mon Blair, stop annoying Suguro-kun."

"Nah, it's okay Maka."

Maka looked at him. "Huh? Really?"

he nodded. "Yeah. Besides, it's like wearing a moving, heated hat."

Maka laughed. "I've never thought of it that way before."

A loud clap of thunder echoed off the walls just before they heard rain start pouring down onto the roof.

Bon looked at the ceiling. "Guess it's raining."

Maka nodded. "I should probably be headed back to my dorm now, anyway."

"Yeah, me too." He lifted Blair off his head and handed her to Maka, who was standing off the bed. Blair buried her head in Maka's elbow, shaking. "Huh? What's wrong with her?"

Maka looked down at her, stroking her back soothingly. "The rain," She stated, "She doesn't like it."

"Oh." Bon replied.

Maka sat Blair down on the bed. She quickly grabbed the hem of her best before pulling it over her head.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" He exclaimed, blushing.

Maka looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, Suguro-kun?" She scooped up Blair in her arms and put her into the vest, wrapping her in it.

"Ohh."

"Well, I guess I'm off." Maka said, walking toward the stairs.

"Oh yeah, me too." The two went down the stairs and over to the window they had used to come in. "You can go ahead if you want."

Maka nodded. She crouched down and crawled over the glass a little more carefully than she had going in. She held the bundle of Blair in her arm tucked under her armpit. As soon as she was out of the window, rain started pelting her body.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Bon asked.

Maka quickly shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Thank you, though."

Bon nodded. "Okay. See you later then."

"Bye, Suguro-kun." She said before turning and running towards the dorms.

* * *

Rin sat with his brother eating dinner; curry.

"Where do you think Maka-chan is?" Rin asked.

Yukio asked. "I don't know, Nii-chan."

"Hmm." Rin bit the inside of his cheek.

A few seconds lated they heard the door fly open, some rush in and the door open. The twins looked at each other and Rin shrugged. A loud cat yowl was heard and a few seconds later Blair ran into the room and shook herself, rain water flying everywhere.

"Blair, come here," Maka's quiet voice came, "I need to dry you off. You will track prints everywhere." Maka walked into the room quickly only to see the twins. "Oh! Hello Rin-kun, Yukio-san."

"Hey Maka-chan." Both twins called in response.

The two looked at her and Rin's eyes got huge. She was drenched in rain from head to toe. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead and strands from her pigtails stuck to her cheeks. Her clothes were sticking to her and mattes down. Her shirt, along with her stockings, were so drenched, that they were totally see-through and sticking to her body. Rin turned the color of a tomato and blood started to drip from his nose.

She forward and picked Blair up, holding her to her chest. "Huh? Rin-kun, your nose is bleeding. Are you okay?"

Rin blushed darker and clutched his nose. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine!"

Yukio sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to go shower then. Good night."

"Night, Maka-chan!" Rin yelled as she left the kitchen.

"Good night." Yukio called. Yukio sighed and looked at his brother. "You're a pervert."

"What? No I'm not!" Rin defended.

Yukio chuckled. "Sure, that'a why you were staring at her."

"I was not! Besides, she had on a tank-top."

Yukio snorted at his older brother. "Whatever you say. Now, I'm going to bed. Night, Nii-chan."

"Night."

After Rin finished eating and doing the dishes, he headed upstairs to his room. He pulled open his bedroom door, walked in, shut the door and collapsed into his bed. He groaned into his pillow before rolling over and letting out a sigh. Kuro jumped onto the bed and crawled into his chest.

"Hey Rin." He said.

"Hey Kuro."

Kuro stretched out and Rin began to scratch his ears. Rin felt another pressure on the bed and looked down. Blair looked back at him and meowed.

"Oh, hey Blair. How'd you get in here?" Blair didn't answer of course, but stepped forward and curled up into a ball against him. "Okay. Good night, Kuro, Blair."

"Night, Rin." Kuro replied, lyinf his head down and closing his eyes.

With a final sigh, Rin closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**There you are! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was fun to write. Anyways, if you did like it please leave a review! Thanks again for reading! See you next chapter! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys and welcome to the fourth chapter of Demon in the room! ^_^ Sorry for the absence! I've just been busy lately, so sorry. Also, I will most likely have another absence for about a week, a bunch of birthdays and a family reunion, yada yada yada. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you do leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks for reading! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale face!**

* * *

Maka lied on her back in bed, staring at the dark ceiling. It was late. The last time she looked at her phone it said 2:24, but that seemed like a long time ago now. She sighed and blinked tiredly. She couldn't fall asleep, and she had no idea where Blair was. She had left her on the bed when she went to take a shower and when she got back she was gone. But she had just shrugged it off, turned off the lights and crawled into bed. That was a while ago too.

"Come on," She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "Just fall asleep already."

After a few minutes of darkness, silence and sleeplessness, she groaned and rolled over onto her side. She reached to the bedside table and pick up her phone, flipping it open. 3:42 a.m. Maka sighed and snapped the phone shut before setting it back onto the table.

"Why can't I sleep?" She groaned, sitting up.

Suddenly, she heard scratching at her door and jumped in surprise.

"Damn it, Blair," She whisper-yelled at the door, "You scared me! What the hell."

She got up and walked over to the door grumbling in annoyance as she did. She grabbed the door handle, unlocked it, twisted it, and pulled open the door. She expected to see Blair, sitting at her feet and looking up at her with her large, glowing golden eyes. But instead she was face-to-face with something far worse... A demon.

It was taller than her, with light grey, flaky skin and a bony legs. It's arms were so long they reached the floor and he had small, glowing, demonic, blood-red eyes. It grinned widely.

"Hello, Maka." It growled without opening it's mouth.

Maka couldn't breathe, couldn't move. The blood in her veins went cold, her heart stopped beating as her breath hitched in her throat.

'Run!' She screamed inwardly. 'RUN NOW!'

But her body didn't move. She just stood there, staring at the monster in horror. Her skin was pale, no color at all, and her eyes were wide and full of terror.

It chuckled and said in a deep voice, "What? Are you afraid if me?" It stepped closer and wrapped it's large hand around her throat and began to squeeze. It put his mouth next to her ear and whispered in a deep, demonic voice, "Are you afraid of me... Maka?"

She could feel the fear building up in her chest and her heart. She needed to scream, to fight, she needed to do anything that could help her get away. But she didn't. She just sat there, shaking, staring at the hideous demon in front of her.

It grinned wider. "What? Cat got your tongue?" It chuckled. "I could help with that. I mean, I already got the cat."

Maka'a eyes widened even further in her skull and she felt them fill with tears as the monster slowly lifted the decapitated head of Blair in his other hand. Blood dripped from it and formed a small puddle at its bare feet. The putrid smell of blood fill Maka's nose and she suddenly found her voice again.

"NOOOO!"

Maka shot up in her bed, panting and sweating heavily. She pushed a damp hand through her hair and looked around the room quickly. It was her room, nothing out of place, out of order. She quickly ripped her phone off the table, pulled it open and stared at the screen. It said 3:42. She sighed and fell back into the pillows.

Her heart sank when she heard scratching on her door a few seconds later. Tears welled up in her horror-filled eyes and she began to scoot away from the door on her bed.

"No," She whispered. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening!"

The door slammed open but instead of the monster, there stood Rin, with Kuro on one shoulder and Blair on the other.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. "I heard screaming."

Maka nodded slightly. "Uh... Y-ye-yeah." She nodded faster. "I'm fine. Thanks."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay," He turned to go before turning back around quickly, "Here." He sat Blair down on the bed. "When I got up here she was in my room and I was too tired to let her out."

"Oh," Maka said, "Okay, thanks."

Rin nodded. "Well good night."

Maka gasped in horror was she saw the shadow of the monster behind Rin.

Rin eyed her, concerned. "What's wrong?" He turned around but before he could do anything, the monster stabbed it's blades straight through Rin's head, killing him.

Maka screamed in terror.

The demon laughed and chuckled. It pushed Rin off it's blade and walked forward, stopping at the edge of Maka's bed. It reached out and rested it's hand on Maka's head. She trembled below his touch. It laughed again before leaning over and putting it's mouth next to her ear. She could feel its breath against the shell of her ear.

"I knew you were afraid of me," It chuckled darkly, "You were always afraid of me."

Maka shot up in bed, screaming, crying and sweating.

She looked around her room, it was light. She looked at the window, it was daytime... She grabbed her phone and looked at the time. She sighed in relief and held it to her chest. 6:18 a.m.

She smiled and fell back onto the bed. That ordeal was over... Well, at least for now it was.

She sat up and walked over to her dresser. She reached into a drawer, pulled out her clothes for the day and changed. She looked in the mirror.

She wore the regular white button-up and purple skirt. Along with a thin, loose, black, pull-over hoodie with ears on the hood. A studded purple headband. A pair of black and white polka dotted, thigh-length stockings. And as always, her bulky white gloves, and her black and white buckle combat boots.

She walked over to the door, grabbed the handle, unlocked it, pulled it open and looked out. She smiled. There was no one in the hall. It was just slightly dim, silent and empty.

She walked out and down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she was greeted by Yukio. He was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. He waved at her, smiling.

"Ah, good morning, Maka-chan. How are you today?"

Maka waved back. "Morning Yukio-san. I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

He shrugged. "I'm alright," He looked around for a moment before looking back at her, "You hungry?"

Maka shook her head, quickly. "Oh, no I'm alright. Thank you."

He looked at her, surprised. "Are you sure? I mean, it's really no trouble, besides, Ukobach loves to cook, anyways."

"Im fine, really. Thank you."

He nodded. "Okay, I guess. Well, are you going to stick around here until it's time to head out for school?"

"I'm not sure. I was going to have a look around this morning but I can't seem to find Blair... You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

Yukio shook his head. "No, I don't actually. I would tell you to go ask Rin but he's probably still asleep."

Maka frowned. "I wonder where she went..."

Yukio shrugged. "I'm sure she'll show up soon, you shouldn't dwell on it."

Maka nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Yukio looked at her. "Maka-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if I asked you some questions?"

Maka looked at him before shrugging. "I guess."

Yukio smirked. "Thanks, I'm just kind of curious, I guess."

Maka nodded. "It's okay, I suppose."

"Well... I guess firstly, why do you want to be an exorcist?"

"Hmm... I don't really know, actually... It just seems to be helpful I guess." She lied.

"Oh, okay. Well, are you already able to see demons, Maka-chan?"

Maka looked at him before nodding. "Yes."

"Did you summon Blair, or did you get her another way?"

"I summoned her." She lied again.

"Did you train before you got here?"

Maka though for a moment before nodding. "Yes." She half-lied.

"Are you serious about becoming an exorcist, because if your not it will be a hell of a lot harder to do."

She nodded. "Mmhmm." She lied once again.

Yukio sighed. He knew so wasn't telling the truth, but he didn't want to push it. Instead he just nodded. "Okay."

"Morning you two."

The teens looked up at Rin standing in the doorway. Just like in Maka's dream, he had Blair and Kuro on his shoulders.

"Morning, Nii-chan.

"Morning, Rin-kun."

He walked over to Maka and handed her Blair. "She was in my room when I went to bed... Not sure how she got in there but u was too lazy to kick her out."

Maka nodded, setting Blair on her head gently. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Yeah, no problem."

Maka stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Bye, Rin-kun, Yukio-san. See you at school." She called over her shoulder before opening the front door and walking out.

Rin gave Yukio a questioning look and Yukio just shrugged.

"Don't look at me." He said, putting up his hands in defense.

Rin shrugged before grabbing a plate of waffles, sitting down and eating. "What'd you say to her?"

Yukio looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"The way she said your name when she left, she said it like you were bein' an ass."

Yukio shrugged. "All I did was ask her some questions."

"Well, maybe you asked ass-ish questions." Rin laughed.

"Be quiet, Rin." He grumbled.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I enjoyed writing it. If you liked it please leave a review telling me what you think. That's for reading! Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face! **


	5. SMALL UPDATE

**Hey guys, Tinamoi here! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've just been really busy. No, this is not a chapter, I'm sorry again. I'm at a family reunion type thing and my grandmother fell literally within the first ten minutes upon arriving (yesterday) and is currently in the hospital for a gash in her arm and a fracture in her neck :( She is 98 years old so it's pretty serious and she will most likely be in the hospital for a while... So if I don't update that much or whatever, I'm sorry but that is probably why. Plus they're is a birthday happening tomorrow and another in the 28th do theres that too. So sorry again, I just that I'd give you guys an update. Bye! ~ 0_0 Whale Face!**


	6. Sorry and Good Bye

**Uh... Hey, guys. This isn't a chapter, I'm so sorry. I know I said this would just be a small leave but it's turned into more than that... I totally forgot about this site until earlier tonight- which I'm very sorry for. And the thin. Is that I've lost all inspiration for all my stories. I actually don't even watch anime anymore... I'm so sorry. I know this is unfair to you guys but, you know. If anyone wants to adopt my story/stories, go right ahead. Take them and do whatever you want with them. Sorry again guys. Thanks for understanding. It was fun while it lasted but now it must come to a close. Thanks for being great readers and treating me so well even though my writing skills are shit. Sorry again. Bye. **

**~ For the final time, Tinamoi **

**~ 0_0 Whale Face **


End file.
